Dead to the World
by Byakuei
Summary: AU. Kotone leaves home due to family problems and sets off to fulfill her dream of travel. Incidentally, she meets a strange man and takes him up on his offer. She never thought she'd regret it with her life. Folkloreshipping. Beware.
1. Leave me be,ginning

**Author's Note: Folkloreshipping (KotonexMatsuba/LyraxMorty). I will be using their japanese names because I really like them lol. AU but I kept the towns the same. Anyways, it took me a very long time to settle on a title for this. As you can tell, this is a dark fic, so turn away if you don't like pain or blood. Or are easily frightened?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly at its highest in the endless blue sky. Clouds stretched across forming lines, shapes, and just plain clouds. Rays of light showered the small town of New Bark giving it a soft glow. If only the serene could bless the silence.<p>

_SLAM._

"Kotone, get back here this instant!" shouted an angry lady as she screamed through the kitchen window.

A girl wearing a white puffy hat clad in a red sweater and blue overalls stomped away, huffing with every step. Her light brown hair tied in low pigtails bounced against her shoulder as she walked away. She had pretty chocolate brown eyes to match her hair, but her anger did not fit her face.

"Kotone!" the woman screamed again, but the young girl did not answer.

The sun smiled at her, but she scowled under the light. The cute shaped clouds tried to bring her laughter, but she'd rather make them disappear. The weather was brilliant, but the girl would rather let her fury burn the sky.

The girl, Kotone seethed with rage as she walked down the streets carrying a single bag with her. Neighbors eyed and whispered words behind her, beside her, and before her. She could hear it all.

"Oh, I heard them yelling again in the morning. You'd think they'd be more thoughtful for us residents especially considering that we have other things to deal with as well."

"I heard them last night, too! My husband usually wakes up early for work, but he barely slept at all. He's been so cranky lately and now he's lashing at me! Can you believe it? The nerve and all because they can't have a normal conversation."

Kotone gritted her teeth. They blamed her and her mother. They always did. It wasn't their problem, but they always wanted a say. Why couldn't people just mind their own business? Why can't they just fix their own problems? Why push the blame on someone else? Everyone else?

'Why are they all like mom?' She felt her rage rise.

'I've had enough,' she thought. 'I hate this place, I hate the people, I hate everything about this town! That's why...that's why I'm leaving...for good.'

Kotone recently turned eighteen. Although her birthday was not a fond memory, she did however feel mature enough to finally go out on her own. She clenched the bag in her hands and walked out of the city. Her house was located on the edges of town so not much time was wasted on leaving.

"This is the first step," the girl smiled. "My new life is just beginning! I'm so glad I saved up for this."

As she walked out of town, she entered a grassy field. The path led towards the next city, Cherry Grove City. Thinking it would be a good place to stay, Kotone hurriedly made her way through the patch.

It took a good hour to reach the next stop. Taking a break, Kotone decided to rest at a nearby cafe while enjoying a meal and her new found freedom.

After ordering food, she sat quietly while admiring the scenery. It had always been her dream to travel and now she was finally living it, but the single thought trailed back to her previous debates. It made her think about her mother, how they always did everything together.

It was about five years ago that her father had passed away. He had contracted an unknown disease and needed immediate attention. The hospital in New Bark Town didn't have the necessary equipment to treat him and even if they did, they didn't know the cause. Her father had seen many doctors, but they found nothing. He started to loose his mind and sometimes even mutter strange things that no one understood. His strange words turned into strange acts such as sniffing at uncommon objects and food, hiding in dark places, and even shouting and hurting the family he loved so much. He disappeared for some time until the police found him and everything went downhill from then. After seeing his mangled body, a suicide, she knew there was no hope any more.

Her mother didn't make anything better. After her dad died, her mom went through denial and when she finally accepted he was gone, she became delusional, fidgety, and shouted most of the time. But she eventually found a new boyfriend. Kotone hated him. HE was loud and obnoxious. He abused her mother, but she never did anything to stop it. Kotone had tried to get through to her mom, but always failed. Her mother was too blind to notice her conditions and too weak to fight back at all. Her perfect family was no more. The image of her once happy family was no more but a shattered dream. All the more reason she wanted to leave, but in doing so, she'd leave behind her suffering mother.

Kotone felt the guilt stab her like a thousand glass shards. She loved her mother more than anything else in the world, but she didn't want to live lying to herself. She could no longer find any hope for her delusional mother. They could no longer return to being the perfect family they once were. That's why she was leaving it all behind for a world that was new, wide and unknown, full of mystery and a sense of adventure. Away from her sorrow, away from her mother, but not the guilt. That was something she would continue to carry with her.

As she contemplated her decisions, she sipped her cup of tea and let the aroma take away her stress. She sighed. It was no use fretting over what's done. Getting up, Kotone headed towards the counter to pay for her meal. Since it was still bright out, she hoped she could hitch a ride to the next town. Sure she wanted to stay longer, but she was too excited about the unknown world that she couldn't quite stay in one place. So she opted to hop on over to the next town or wherever she can go.

The young girl waited along the side of the path hoping to catch a willing driver, but so far she had no luck. It had been a few hours or so, but only a few cars had passed by. If she didn't get a ride soon then she'd need to book a room at an inn for the night. Hopefully, they still had room.

But there would be no need for that. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a small carriage stopped before her.

'Odd,' she thought. 'No one drives these nowadays.'

"Welcome Miss, how may I help you this evening?" asked the driver. He wore a tall black hat and had black hair that covered his face. He was dressed in a black gentleman's coat and even his gloves down to his horses were black. Although he smiled at her gently, she felt shivers run down her spine. The man was eerily kind, but somehow off the margin. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Umm, well...if you don't mind, I'd like to go to the next city if it's on your way," said Kotone. She hesitated to ask, but she felt like she shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And yet she also hoped he couldn't help her.

"Oh, definitely," said the man with a huge grin. Kotone suddenly felt like it was a bad idea, but the man had gotten off his seat and opened the door for her.

"Please, mylady. We should make haste and be on our way before night falls," he said never leaving out the smile. "It is quite dangerous after sunset. I must deliver you soon or who knows what may become of you. Oh, pardon me for speaking so ill of your becoming."

"N-no, that's alright. We should hurry right? The sun will set soon," said Kotone almost wishing she had stayed home. To her, the black man may be the real danger, but it was already too late to turn back. She feared that running would stimulate the man into a rabid chase and she was the prey. For now, the best option was to pray that the man had no ill intentions and deliver her safely to the next town.

Kotone did as she thought best and reached out for the man's outstretched hand. Grabbing her lightly he helped her into the coach and shut her in before climbing onto his seat and setting off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotone woke up with a start feeling unsettled. Her heart pounded against her chest as her mind scrambled for answers. When did she fall asleep?

Before she could think any further, the door opened startling her. She let out an awful gasp upon seeing the black clad man.

"Ah, mylady. I wanted to tell you we have arrived." The man spoke, not once letting go of his smile. He didn't even seem to notice her surprise. "Oh? It's quite dark. I will walk you to your hotel."

Kotone glanced out behind him and for sure, the sky was black, just like the man before her. If he wasn't so close, she may not have been able to see him.

"I-I see... Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself. I'm positive I can find the hotel myself." Kotone quietly prayed for him to leave while trying her best to gulp down her fears.

"Nonsense! That would be ungentlemanly of me. On further note, I am quite acquainted with this town. I assure you that as long I am beside you, no harm will make its way."

She was cornered. There was no way she could brush him off by saying, 'you scare the shit out of me' and hope to live another day. The creepy vibe she got from him was too unsettling.

"Very well," she replied. "I...am counting on your performance."

A tiny quiver and a wide smile surfaced onto the man's face.

"Certainly, miss."

It was a silent walk. Every step she took was on par with her heartbeat. She walked quickly, but the man strode weightlessly. One step from him was two for her. She knew that if she even tried to run away, he'd catch her in no time.

Moments passed until she finally reached the door to a hotel. She released a sigh of relief. The hotel looked old and a bit run down, not the least bit welcoming.

The door before her opened swiftly and smacked her in the face causing her to step backwards and hit the floor and drop her stuff.

"My apologies," replied a curt voice. "I did not perceive a young lady to be behind this door. Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm fine. There's no need to apologize." Kotone rubbed her nose, but refrained from wiping her eyes, insisting that she was fine. Looking up, she turned her gaze towards the figure in front of her and saw a blond haired man with violet eyes. His hair reached his chin, but was tossed around by his purple headband. He wore a matching scarf on top of his black long sleeves and belted his white pants. He stretched out a hand and pulled her to her feet while picking up her assets.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." But he didn't move. He stayed rooted on his spot staring off behind her. Curious, Kotone turned around and followed his gaze. There behind her, stood the man in black still smiling since their first encounter. Her lips parted, surprised, clearly having forgotten about the strange man.

"Oh, don't mind me, as a gentleman, it is my duty to see off this lady safely. I can't possibly allow the miss to be taken by strangers."

"You...are acquaintances?" Asked the purple eyed man. Kotone shivered.

"...Yes." And the black clad man's smile grew.

"I see... Well, I have to excuse myself now." The man briefly glanced at Kotone and caught her stare before turning back to the black clad driver. "Good night, miss."

Then he walked away.

"Ah... Well, I'll be going too. Thanks for everything. Bye!" she chimed.

"Oh, dearest no. I can't possibly leave you until I know you have been received. I shall enter with you."

Kotone gulped. "There's no need to go so far. I will be fine from here. I'm sure you have more important-"

"Ah, what could be more important than the well being of my lady? If anything were to happen, I'd DIE...oh, but maybe it won't be me!" Unbelievable. It was too unbelievable. The man could say such things...and still smile.

"I will accompany you until I know for sure you are received properly. Please allow me to stay by your side for just a little further."

She can't refuse. And he knows it too.

"O-okay," she squeaked, making the man's smile widen. She waited until the man was beside her before opening the door and entering. She was too afraid he might attack her from behind.

As she walked into the hotel, the woman at the front desk helped her sign into a room.

"Here you go. You'll be in room thirteen." After receiving her key, she waited for the bell hopper to arrive and lead her to her room. Moments later, a male attendant, the bell hopper received her.

It was only then that the dark gentleman parted with her never once losing the smile. As she bade him goodbye, she could not suppress another cold shiver from running through her body.

"Good night, Kotone-chan," He hummed finally leaving her be.

As she reached her door, she froze, causing the bell hopper to gaze at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" asked the male attendant. Kotone nodded.

"Yes...I'm just tired. I shall retire now. Thanks for all your work." The bell hopper smiled and replied.

"If you need my assistance, do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you," replied Kotone. With that the man left and Kotone entered her room.

She took a quick shower and headed to bed. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was midnight. It was weird. She fell asleep not so long ago and was still feeling extremely tired. Maybe she was stressed...maybe it was the man clad in black. And yet, despite her sleepiness, she could not enter into a slumber. It was as if falling asleep now meant she might not ever wake up.

One thought continued to circle her mind.

She never game him her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotone shifted in her bed with her eyes clenched and mind occupied. The slightest sounds would set her heart rampaging. She had never been so scared. Time was too hard to tell without light so who knows how long she stayed awake. But she knew it would be a few more hours until daylight.

Maybe she should just turn on the lights. The dark made her feel uneasy and countless images fueled by her fear only made her feel even worse.

As Kotone was about to get out of bed, she heard a small click and froze. It was coming from her door. The knob continued to clutter and slowly turn. She swore she had locked it before turning in. She waited a bit longer and the door started to creak. Her chest pounded harder and harder as she felt a dark presence inch closer to her. Footsteps could be lightly heard as it made its way to her bed. In a matter of seconds, it was above her.

Somehow, she knew. She just knew that a hand was reaching for her.

At that moment, Kotone made a decision. Instantly, she threw off her blanket and tossed it onto the creeper. Taking that chance, she hopped out of bed and ran out the room, closing the door behind her.

When she looked before her, all she could see was darkness. Her heart pounded and her head throbbed. What was she going to do now?

The door knob twisted behind her. She had no other choice but to run.

As she ran through the hall blindly, she could hear foot steps echo behind her. She was able to secure a good amount of distance, but not enough to escape the perpetrator.

After her eyesight adjusted, Kotone reached the elevator and noticed the normally glowing buttons were off. It was as if the whole building were dead.

Frustrated, she gritted her teeth and ran towards another door hoping to find the stairs. There was no way she could turn back and head down the main stairs. She was in luck. Although the stairs were hidden, it was built in case of emergencies or fires. Perfect for her situation. Not that she was rejoicing.

As she scrambled down the stair case nearly falling dozens of time, she finally made it out. There was a faint light up ahead and she sighed with relief. She ran towards the light and reached the front desk of the hotel and gasped. The lady attendant laid lifelessly against the counter, ripped and bloody. Her neck was almost completely devoured.

"Oh my... what a mess," grinned the black driver, emerging from the shadows near the main stair way. Beside him was the bell hopper, stricken with fear. The bell hopper was completely drenched in blood from head to toe, and yet he continued to bleed profusely as he writhed in pain.

"Ah, Kotone-chan, I was searching for you." The man walked closer all the while smiling and dragging the bleeding bell hopper. In his other hand, was a long weapon with a curved blade at the top. No matter how he looked, he echoed death.

Kotone shook in fear as the man came closer. The goosebumps on her skin crawled continuously as her knees rattled against each other. The stiff hair on her neck spiked straighter than she ever thought possible.

As the man edged closer, the trail of blood leaked onto the floor. The crying man, shouting to be released never reached the madman's ears. No, not even his presence registered. His sole attention was on her. On Kotone, the young girl who reluctantly allowed herself the aid of a strange, terrifying man who now seemed intent on taking her.

And finally he stood before her. Between the only source of light that still worked in the building. And she could see it all. But what scared her most was not the fact that he was creepy and eery, nor the fact in his hands were a bloody body and an oozing weapon. It was the fact that his smile stemmed from pleasure. The sight of her fear, the blood, everything seemed to intoxicate him.

"Kotone-chan, I'm sorry you have to see something so horrible. I wasn't fast enough to get you," he hummed. "Oh well, I finally have my chance."

And in that instance, Kotone her mind screamed for her to react. She grabbed the lamp and struck the man before her causing the light bulb to break. The light went out and the man had pulled away. She took her chance to cross him and grab the bloody bell hopper and scamper away.

"Run!" she commanded while dragging the whimpering man. As she made her way to the door she turned back to see the stranger. He stood on his spot, still as a statue. He wasn't coming for her. But she knew that was wrong. He was giving her a head start.

After running for a few minutes, she finally stopped to catch her breath. The bell hopper was equally tired, albeit in a much more worse state due to his blood loss. They stumbled upon a blinking lamp post and stopped for a few breaths of air.

Kotone wondered if that was a good idea. Being in the light meant they were clearly giving away their location. They couldn't stay for too long.

As she was about to suggest them to leave, the bell hopper suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you so much!"

He continued to hiccup and cry loudly, eyes widening dangerously as he cuffed her hands. "That man...he tried to kill me!"

His grip on her wrists hardened and she winced in pain. The blubbering man, would be her death if she did not do something soon. "I-I'm glad you're okay. Listen-"

"Okay? Okay? I'm covered in blood and leaking like crazy, hic, what part of me is okay?"

"Look, if you don't want to die-"

"No, No!" the man screamed. Kotone bit her lips. The man rampaged with fear, slowly losing his mind. The beating of her heart thumped harder, but so did her gained headache. If this man didn't quite down, they would surely be found and soon.

Too late.

Kotone's ears caught the sound of soft patting across cold pavement. It was coming from the opposite direction from whence the came. It was slow and quiet, the opposite of her raging heart that hammered against her chest. She could feel cold sweat drip across her face, down her neck and drench her shirt.

The cowardly man clung harder to her all the while shivering in fear and she almost couldn't feel her hands. She wasn't quite sure which of them was shaking because she too was scared out of her wits. They stood rooted in fear, knowing fully well that this time, escape was impossible.

A single foot entered their circle of light. It continued to flicker and more and more a body emerged. Kotone opened her eyes, not realizing she closed them. She let out a startled scream as the man stood in front of her only a few feet away.

It was the blond man from before. He looked at her questionably and then wide eyed at the bloody man.

"You-you have to get out of here!" she cried. The man only looked at them in shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

'Forget that!' she thought, 'we're about to die and that's all he can think to say?'

"Please! I don't have time to explain. If you don't want to die, leave!"

Suddenly, the bloody man let go of her.

"Help me! Please help me! A man, a strange man is trying to kill me!" Using whatever strength he had, the bell hopper pushed himself forward until he latched onto the new stranger.

"Help me! Save me! Haha...HAHA!" The bell hopper dug his nails into the violet man's sweater. The bloody man screamed hysterically as his eyes turned blood shot. "Don't let him kill me! Please! Don't let him!"

"Alright." Said the blond, calmly. He put a reassuring hand on the man's chest as if trying to push him off.

"Haaa! Thank you, thank you, thank-"

Not even a second later, Kotone saw a flashing red rain in her vision. Blood splattered against her clothes and pooled the circle of light. The bell hopper fell to his knees, still gasping with what little life he had left. Kotone's eyes widened as the violet eyed man tore his hand from the attendant's chest leaving a gaping hole.

"Wh...why..."she murmured. Her knees felt weak as a newly arrived fear cast on her body. Her stomach squirmed and tugged, leaped and blanched. Her wide eyes didn't dare blink while in his ominous presence.

"Why? Because he did not wish to be killed by him." Was his answer. Kotone could not speak. The fear and hopelessness was too much for her to bare.

The man did not approach her as she fell to the ground, but distant footsteps could still be heard. When she thought things couldn't possible get any worse, she managed to be proven wrong, again at the worst time.

"Oh, you're quite late!" It was the man in black. Another shiver ran through her body as her heart palpitated to its highest. The dark haired man walked over to the much lighter haired company."Ah, but I guess I can't complain."

They both turned their attentions to Kotone who could only stare back in fear. She could not find any salvation or hope. The dark haired man with his foxy grin, waved happily at her. The blond however, stared back at her without a smile, nor a frown. He wore no expression at all.

The black clad man began to clap as they both made their way over to her. His eyes seemed to glimmer when she was within his sight. She looked down, not wanting to see their faces, yet was too afraid to close her eyes even though she'd rather not see at all. Her eyes strayed over to the silent blonde's blood soaked hands as she heard the other man chuckle. Kotone felt her heart stop.

"Splendid work, Matsuba~kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was scary or heart pounding enough. I'm not too sure about detailing fear and other reactions, but i'm trying. Took me a long time to write this chapter, but who knows when I'll actually update. Me updating relies heavily on mood and reviews. Reviewing actually makes me want to write the next chapter because it puts me in the mood. No guarantees, but it does influence me. So...reviews are welcome!**


	2. Weaks end pt1

**A/N: Been a while since I updated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Although I'm sorry if I didn't reply back. I had intentions to, but I lost track of who I have and haven't replied to. But, it really made me happy that you enjoyed the first chapter. You all really made me want to write the next part. I hope this one will also be to your liking. Hmmm, this chapter was split in two, so chapter 3 will be the second part. For now, enjoy!**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**For those who want to see what my OC looks like. I have a deviant account. **

**http : / kunipuni. deviantart. com/#/d4sdzfu**

**The link is also in my profile.**

* * *

><p>Kotone's eyelids flew open, greeting shallow lights that seeped through the curtains. Her head buzzed profusely as she rubbed her temples while stifling a yawn. The fuzziness continued unhindered and did not relieve her even as she made her way to the bathroom. Stifling another yawn she rubbed her eyes to brush away her sleepiness and proceeded to freshen up.<p>

Although she had only just awakened, Kotone could not shake off her dreamlike feeling no matter how hard she tried or how long she waited.

_'Funny_', she thought.

Why did it feel as if all her worries and problems had been completely erased, as if everything in the world was just a dream and all that mattered was that she was living it? It was a strange feeling, and yet everything seemed completely within the norm. Maybe it was a morning thing, she told herself. As she brushed her teeth and suited up, Kotone's mind remained in a daze.

_'Oh right, my journey! That reminds me...'_

As her head scattered in search for an answer, she briefly remembered the image of a dark clad man and purple eyed blonde.

"Ah!" she yelped. She finally remembered. "They're waiting for me downstairs!"

In a frenzy, Kotone stumbled across her hotel room to grab her luggage and make way to the check out.

"Good morning, Kotone-chan!" greeted a man in all black with a wide grin and smiling eyes. An odd shiver traveled across her body causing Kotone to look ahead, confused. Maybe it was her imagination?

"We've already checked you out. You just have to give back your key."

"Ah, thanks-" she stopped. Kotone blinked in confusion. Her head remained blank for his name. She stared at him eagerly for any hint, but nothing would surface her memory.

"Asashinn," called a voice. "I'm done with preparations."

As if a jolt seized her body, it lit a lightbulb in her brain.

'Right," she thought as the name rolled in her head.

_'Asashinn...' _

Both Kotone and the black clad man, Asashinn turned to catch a glimpse of the blond, purple eyed man.

"You have my gratitude, Matsuba-kun. We're about ready as well."

Matsuba nodded and shifted his violet eyes to Kotone. Suddenly, Kotone felt like squirming under his intense gaze. Another jolt shot down her spine as she turned away.

"Right..."she muttered. "I still need to return the key..."

A thump seemed to hammer against her chest as she walked away from his sight.

_'What was that?_' she wondered. Putting the thought aside, Kotone continued on to the counter to return her key before heading back and joining her newly added companions on her journey.

As they left the premise of the inn, they reached a black carriage hidden away near the entrance of the forest.

Kotone glanced at it briefly, garnering the attention of her company.

"Is something wrong?" asked Asashinn.

"No...I just thought it's kind of weird you drive such an outdated vehicle. It's really rare to ride a carriage these days."

"Ah, but that is the charm of this lady. You won't see or find anything else like her in this world," he replied dreamily.

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"Wrong. I am," he breathed excitedly.

"What?" Kotone turned towards the black clad man only to see his lips laced tightly into a smile. Without any exchange of words, his eyes spoke 'no more'.

"Ah, it would be best if we hurry on, milady! Please, allow me to help you in," he offered.

It wasn't hard very hard for her to get it. He was definitely avoiding her question. Nonetheless, she proceeded to take his offer and allowed herself into the carriage.

"Matsuba~kun! Don't be so shy. Please keep our lady company while I manage the road. I'd love to keep chatting-"

_'Liar'_ thought Kotone, intuitively. The thought itself seemed to have caught her with surprise making her eyes widen for a split second.

"-but I have a duty to fulfill. Until then, you too should enjoy yourself," he finished before making his way to his designated seat.

As he was told, Matsuba entered the carriage and sat himself across from Kotone briefly glancing and offering her a polite smile.

"Nice weather we have today, don't you agree?" he asked.

It was a rather cliche way to get a conversation going. Nonetheless, it worked. Glimpsing up, Kotone nodded unconsciously. Rather than immersing herself in small chatter she could not help but wonder about the strange dream like feeling.

"You seem detached, Kotone."

Upon hearing her name, Kotone slightly stiffened, alert that it was the first time he called her name since...

"What are you thinking about?" he continued, egging her gently to proceed.

"No-i-it's...say...umm..."she squirmed unable to produce the necessary words.

Matsuba watched the young girl fidget in discomfort and thought it best to calm her down.

"It's okay, Kotone," he called her again, "you can tell me."

His words were so gentle to her ears that it felt as if he were caressing her with a mother's touch.

"I was...do you remember?" she prodded heavily. "Do you remember how we- you, Asashinn and me- how we first met?"

His eyes slightly widened, but returned to normal as quick as it occurred.

"That's quite a question. May I ask why you are asking?"

Kotone turned away, feeling her cheeks flame. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. It was such an embarrassing question, especially since she was asking Matsuba! When it came to him, she always felt weird and could not understand why. Maybe it would have been better to ask Asashinn. No, that guy would probably tease her instead. One moment he's all manners and the next he's all games and fun.

"You were being attacked by a strange man a while back, correct? And we happened to be nearby and saved you."

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed. "Man, I can't believe I forgot something so freaky. My head is so foggy that it feels like it happened ages ago!"

"Really?" Matsuba released a chuckle. "I remember it like yesterday."

He presented her with another smile sending her heartbeat running. Her body tensed as she turned away once more.

"Don't look so worried. A memory is just a memory. You don't have to remember such horrifying details."

His voice came out soft, yet surprisingly serious. But there was something about the way he said it that seemed to put her on edge.

Kotone did not revert her gaze. She couldn't bring herself to look up. Something inside her told her not to while another part told her the opposite.

_'What is this?'_ she wondered, unable to shake off the uneasiness. But then blanched.

_'Wait, wait! You can't be feeling like this!' _ She berated herself. She shook her head rigorously earning a confused stare from Matsuba, however she made no notice of it.

_'You shouldn't be having strange feelings for him, Kotone.' _Her thoughts continued.

_'He's your companion. Your COMPANION!'_

With her hands held high, she slapped both sides of her cheek.

"Ugh," she grunted to herself. Her expression dark and disgusted. It took a lot of energy for her to drive out her thoughts.

_'It's for the good of Matsuba's sake, you weirdo,'_ she told herself.

As ironic as it was, Matsuba had mistakenly taken her reaction as disgust or disdain towards him, which he prompted to ignore or at least try to. In the end, he couldn't find it in him to say another word.

Kotone on the other hand, not knowing where else to look, and clearly not seeing Matsuba's dumbstruck expression, she diverted her attention to the passing scenery. Moments go on and pass in silence until Asashinn's voice rang through the coach.

"Kotone-chan!" called the unseen driver. "It's seems like we can't approach the next town. If you don't mind I'll be taking another route!"

Ah, finally, the silence is broken.

"Ah, no it's completely alright!"

That wasn't completely true. She really did want to head over to the next town, but it was no use complaining about it. Yes, complaining won't get her anywhere. She learned that long ago. "Besides, what matters most is the journey, right?"

Asashinn chuckled. "Yes, milady, you are quite right. Quite the thrill seeker aren't you?"

As his words drowned in the wind, Kotone scrutinized her ears to pick up his voice only to inevitably lose them. Before she could holler back, a sudden thrash tossed her against the side, banging her head.

With her eyes seared shut, Kotone clamped her head in reaction to the pain.

"O-ow..."she grumbled. "What was that just now?"

And again, another thrash hit them forcefully sending her against the other wall.

"I'm sorry, Kotone-chan! It's seems I've tread onto rough passage. Be a dear and stay in your seat while I get us out of this mess?"

If she could, she would have replied, but the pain in her head was too excruciating that all her focus was used to lessen it.

"Kotone," called a masculine voice. Hands caught her shoulder and pushed them lightly back until she leaned against the wall.

"Take it easy for now. Rest. I will wake you when the time comes."

His voice entranced her like a magic spell. She couldn't help but wonder why this felt strangely familiar.

Her eyes grew heavy and the throbbing disappeared. Gently and warmly, it wrapped around her conscious and lulled her to sleep. And once more she felt the rapture of a fleeting dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this?" <em>echoed a voice. The sound reverberated against invisible walls and seemed to call out eternally in the woven darkness.

"_This feeling...I want to know..."_ Like a baby in her mother's womb, Kotone fretted around curiously awaiting for a sound, an answer, anything that could possibly reach her.

She couldn't understand that it was just her thoughts. She didn't realize it was her own voice. And yet she was enchanted by the mystery and lingered in it's grasp.

"_...I want to know..." _she repeated. And like the rest of the echoes, it bounced around but was left unanswered. This goes on for what feels like forever, but it is only then, within this feeling that she realized the only one who can answer her is herself.

* * *

><p>The next time she awoke, she is startled by more darkness. It isn't darkness from lack of lighting but a darkness she could not discern or see which was ironic because darkness was the usual cause for the inability to see.<p>

"Kotone?" a voice called out and just like that, everything became as light as day. Or maybe it is?

Swiveling her head, she lets out multiple gasps in awe, in frustration, and simply in question.

"Oh, you're finally awake! I was so worried about you, ojou-sama!" cried the black figured man.

"How-how long was I out!" she screamed in terror. "Ouch!" she winced at the pain still lingering in her head. That was definitely gonna leave a mark. She sighed.

"I'm eternally sorry, my dear. If I hadn't been so rough, milady would never so much as graze a hair. Nothing I say or do can ever atone for the pain I've caused you. Kotone-sama! If I could, I would die for you!" boomed the man. It was the first time she had ever seen him so not smiley.

"Woah, woah! Ca-calm down Asasshin-san, I'm fine. There's no need to do something so extreme."

She pleaded him to calm down and rest assured that she was safe although her headache had yet to suspend. It didn't look like she had a concussion nor did she break anything, so she felt it was fine for her to continue on without much regard for her injuries.

Besides, it wasn't his fault that she got hurt. It wasn't like he made the path all rough and bumpy. Some things just can't be avoided so she left it as that.

"Ah, that's right. Asasshin-san, Matsuba-san, where are we now?" Judging by the dim lights that entered the coach, she could tell that it was midday.

"Oh. About that..." Matsuba's voice trailed off into silence causing Kotone to pique up in curiosity.

"Hmm? What?" Getting up, she leaned over to the side and peered through the window. Shock was written all over her face as she rummaged for the handle to open the door. Seconds later, Kotone shoved the door open and nearly flew out of the coach.

"Why..." she gasped. "Why am I back home?"

"It couldn't be helped!" Cried the driver with teary eyes. "The path I took brought us back to your home town. Gomenasai!"

"Let's go." She barked. Her tone low and angry. The change in her was so sudden that even Matsuba, although only for a split second, wore an expression of surprise.

"Kotone-chan," muttered Asashinn sniffling.

"I don't want to be here!" Kotone seethed.

"Kotone. Settle down. Getting angry won't change our situation." Piped Matsuba as calm as usual.

"What situation?" Turning towards the two men, she finally noticed their current state. The coach looked beat up and the horses were worn out. Their expression were that of complete exhaustion and it didn't look like they were about to giddy up on over any time soon. Just what the hell kind of road were they traveling? The fire of hatred that she thought she put out was rekindled instantly by her wind of misfortune.

Just when she thought she was finally free, she was back in her miserable town. The miserable people, the miserable gossip, this miserable life. She hated this place. She hated the town. She hated the people. She hated everything to do with it. Why? Why can't she just leave and be done with this place? Why couldn't she leave it all behind?

"Then I'll go by myself." She decided. It was a whimsical thought, but it sounded so tempting. Anything that didn't have to deal with this place sounded great right now. She had to leave. Even if it meant being alone.

Right. Who said she needed to travel with others? Didn't they join her for their own accord? Why were they with her anyway? She didn't need anyone else. She started off alone and she could keep on doing so. She didn't need them. She didn't need this. She didn't need to be here any longer than she wished.

As she trudged away, a strong grip coiled around her thin arm yanking her back. Kotone let out a small whimper as pain shot down her arm. Struggling, she tried to yank back.

"Let go!" she screamed angrily and irritated. Why? Why the hell is he stopping her?

Why can't he just let her go?

Why do people always interfere!

_'Why? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?'_

"You..." a voice made its way towards her fighting form. As she relentless tried to pull away, his grip only hardened.

"**Spoiled brat.**"

Hid low menacing voice crawled into her ear. At first she thought her heart stopped but the beating against her ear drums soon matched the rhythmic pace of her heart. This isn't him. It was just her imagination, she told herself.

_'He would never_-'

"What can someone like you hope to do on your own?" But that beautiful voice no matter how estranged it sounded could only be his. No, it can't be him, she continued to deny.

_'It's not him!'_

Piercing gazes landed on her back sending shivers down her spine. She felt her eyes widen twice the amount she ever thought possible. She couldn't turn. She was too afraid to see them. Purple eyes so cold that they froze her on her spot. Those beautiful violet irises that could paralyze her and more.

Kotone trembled in fear. Her breath turned ragged and heavy, speeding up her heart beat.

_'What is this?'_ she thought again and again.

_'This feeling' _The feeling that never left her. The feeling she knew only when he was there. The feeling that only he could bring out.

_'__Iwanttoknow! Iwanttoknow! __Iwanttoknow!Iwanttoknow!Iwanttoknow!__'_

Her mind chanted.

_'No! No! I don't'_

She shouted back.

_'Whywhywhywhywhy?_

_'Stop! Stop! I don't, I don't!'_

'_Iwanttoknow!Iwanttoknow!Iwanttoknow! ImustImust!Ihaveto!Ihaveto!Ihavetoknow!know!know!know!'_

"Leave me...leave me alone!" She screamed, completely terrified.

"Go ahead," he chided, breaking her barrage of thoughts. Again, she was brought back, awakening to a darkness she could not see. It scared her, suffocated her, but she couldn't do a thing. His coldly laced voice once again piercing her with horror. She had long stopped fighting back. It was futile. Nothing had changed.

"Try to survive. All by your lonely self."

Matsuba glared at the shaken girl, slowly releasing his grip on her.

"See for yourself how weak you truly are."

Like a spell, his words evoked in her body. As if her bindings had been uplifted, she regained control of her steadily recovering, shaking legs. Away, that's where she wanted to be.

One, two,..ten, twenty five. She lost count before she knew it. She had run away in fear the second she felt the sensation return to her lower half. In just mere moments, Kotone found herself deep inside the thickets behind her home. It was dark and cold, without a shred of light. The fear had all been present. It took root in her heart and slowly sprouted as if alive, thriving off of her doubts.

Kotone looked around and saw nothing. Even in midday, not a single ray could break through the thick layers of trees. She knew this because no sane person ever dared come in, ever.

No one would find her.

No one would hear her.

No one could see her.

At all.

But wait, wasn't that what she always wanted?

Kotone felt herself sinking little by little in what she knew to be called despair.

Alone again, just as she wished.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More cliff hangers, hehe? This chapter has actually been split in two for the sake of cliffies. I hope to update soon so please be patient. All questions and concerns will be answered in the next chapter. But feel free to pm me or leave a review and I'll get back to you soon. I'll say this anyways, please read and review. All comments are welcome.**


	3. Weaks end pt2

**A/N: Although I said I would update soon...I don't think I can keep my word so I won't say it anymore. So...I will update whenever I can or when I can come up with something.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter will explain things for some people...uhh, I mean...everyone.**

* * *

><p>In the blink of an eye, night had fallen before Kotone even knew it. She had nodded off into her own little world, immersed in her train of thoughts while sitting against the thick tree trunks and quietly humming to herself to keep herself company. There was no point in looking around so she buried her face into her thighs. No one else was here and also, it was too dark to make out much of anything. With that being said, hours went by all the while she did nothing.<p>

She sighed to herself for being too rash. Ultimately, she had childishly lashed at them and ran away after a scolding, albeit, his words were more than harsh. They were true.

Kotone sighed again. Thinking about it now didn't do her any good. Maybe if she had thought more before, she wouldn't be in such a predicament. Again, thinking things over now simply did her no good, but at least she had a chance to reflect. She admitted to herself she was wrong, but in no way did she have the courage to go back. Not after seeing...him...like that.

So for some...hours now, she sulked and moped, like a child and regrettably...was lost.

...

"Matsuba~kun," called the black clad man. Matsuba turned his attention to Asashinn. "It's pretty late, don't you think? Kotone hasn't come back, yet."

"She ran off on her own."

"But you were the one who stimulated her."

"So it's my fault," Matsuba eyed the other man.

"Ohohoho, I didn't say that. I agree that Kotone should also face the consequences herself, but I'm just worried that maybe, well...the timing isn't right," insisted Asashinn. "It's dangerous for her to be alone right now."

Dead silence soon followed his words until Matsuba reluctantly cut in.

"I know, I'll go check on her. You reap what you sew, correct?" he added with a sigh.

"How kind of you!" cheered the gentleman. "Ah, but really, it is getting late. We should make haste, right?"

"Of course." Matsuba didn't need to make eye contact with Asashinn for they both shared the same thoughts.

Leaving with said words, Matsuba departed into the thick woods beyond the edges.

….

Kotone had not moved an inch since she sat down. Her bottom had grown soar and her back ached against the stiff wood. Still, she was too afraid to return to their side. She couldn't quite understand why she was, but something kept gnawing at her that she was best alone.

It wasn't just the feeling that gnawed at her.

The image of his cold glance flashed in her head and sent chills down her body.

No, no, she thought to herself. She isn't scared, not one bit, not of him...not him...

Right, she shivered because she was cold, that's all that it was!

That's right, there's no way, right? Because, Matsuba has always been kind and gentle, as far as she could remember.

Her eyes snapped open.

As far as she could remember? How far did she remember? Wait, how much did she remember?

Again, her head pounds profusely, confusion hammering at her from the inside.

It's weird, she thought. Why was she the only one with the vague memory?

A loud ringing began to drum in her ears. A small voice resounded like echoes trailing each ring.

Again...it was happening again.

_I want to know..._

_I..I want..._

_I want to know._

And then it began to beat at her.

_The truth! The truth!_

_!_

Painfully, Kotone yanked at her hair in the hopes of dulling the calamity within her head.

_!_

No, stop! She cried to herself.

Why? Why was it happening again?

_The truth!_

_No! I-I don't want to!_

_Afraid!Afraid!Ithurtsithurts!_

Tears pooled out from her tear ducts as a recoil shot from her head. In an instant, the voices subsided.

With her eyes wide and ragged breath, Kotone clenched at her racing heart.

"What was that?" she asked herself. It happened again, just like earlier.

The feeling raged inside her as if trying to make its way out. Like a cat in a bag, scratching, clawing away all the while suffocating from the lack of air.

Desperately, Kotone tried to keep it in, to soothe it out.

Think, Kotone. Think happy thoughts, she told herself.

Yes, happiness can drown the pain, it can disperse the illness that wills its wrath on her. Think about a place, a time when she was happiest. And everything else can be forgotten.

Almost as if she were hypnotized, Kotone felt drowsy and weak, sleepiness dealing a helping hand.

And fluttering to her guts is a nostalgic feeling of warmth.

The image of a tall man and a bright smile, ruffling her soft brown hair. A kind and loving hand placed on her shoulders, followed by another, pulling her into an embrace. Long hair that tickles her neck and a warm hand that encourages her. Kotone, although in a semi-dreaming state, realizes almost instantly, the identity of the gentle figures.

The first a kind man, her father, grinning at her with overbearing love. The second, a touch of mother's love, transmitted through their skins of kin. Kotone wrapped her childishly small hands around her mothers arms, keeping herself locked between their arms.

It was at that time she knew nothing, but happiness. An innocent world that revolved only around her now lost family. If it were possible, rather than traveling around the world, she would love to travel back to that time, thousands of times more.

But it's about time to wake up from the dream.

A staggering pain inflicted onto her heart, almost like being jabbed. It's a pain she knew all too well. And that's when she realized the oddity that has been revolving around her. The growing spasms she's been encountering, and the light insomnia, they were all one single pain.

Her breath runs ragged again, but this time she knows what it is. The cause of it as well.

A moment after her next attack, Kotone heard small steps approaching from behind. They were light and soft, silent and...dark. The sound came closer and closer and seemed almost hostile. She couldn't let down her guard.

This is it, Kotone thought. The answer to it all. The weird vibe she got will finally be clear.

Like a secret kept hidden inside a closet, her pain, the truth that haunts her, will soon be revealed.

A sudden dash passes right by Kotone, barely missing a direct collision. A strangled growl, like a hungry beast unleashes from behind her. Kotone blindly sidestepped and although not as fortunate as last time made out with just a grazed arm.

She heard the beast flop to the ground with light movements suggesting its readying itself for another lunge. Kotone frantically tried to keep a distance, but she knows fairly well the disadvantageous state she's in. The thing could see her, but she can't see a thing.

Another cry is unleashed, signaling its next move. Caught by surprise, she didn't have time to react and shut her eyes, embracing herself for impact. But the beast never made its way to her.

Slowly, Kotone opened her eyes, but it made no difference. She still couldn't see a thing.

A grasp on her shoulder told her she is not alone. Kotone let out a frilly shriek that could beat ten screeches done by clawing a chalkboard.

"Kotone, it's me."

"Ahh- eh?" The familiar voice finally registered into her head. "Ma-Matsu...sa..."

"Are you alright?" he asked, hinting concern.

"I-I...I'm...sorry..."

"...Let's get out of here for now..."Confused and still somewhat dazed, she almost couldn't believe that he was here. Snapping out of her reverie, she searched for the hostile being, but realized that she could no longer track a hint of its presence.

Kotone nodded at Matsuba blankly. A few seconds later, after not moving an inch, Matsuba offered her a helping hand to lift her to her feet.

"Come on. It isn't safe here."

"T-tha...thanks," the word choked out. She couldn't believe he was in front of her. He came for her. A feeling of warmth swelled in her chest and she exploded into tears. He really came for her. He had saved her once again.

Matsuba pulled her up and led her by the hand so she wouldn't get lost again. It made her wonder how he can move so freely in the dark, but to her what mattered most was that she was safe and by his side.

"Thanks, Matsuba-san..." After a long walk, Kotone had finally found the strength to speak. She was no longer hiccuping and sniffling.

"For what?" Matsuba questioned without turning to her.

"You came to get me even though I ran off. I'm sorry for acting like a kid. I just keep getting into more trouble and pulling you into it. But even so...I'm happy."

"I don't deserve that much praise. I am simply doing this for my own reasons."

For some reason, it hurt her. His words didn't hold any emotion. She knew from the beginning that he had his own agenda, but hearing it straight from him was different.

"I know..." she whispered sadly, "but even so, I'm happy you came for me."

She gave him a small smile even though he would not see it with his back turned to her.

"You came for me...and save me again, just like at that time. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now."

"I thought I told you to forget about it. That encounter with that man will only harm you. What happened then was-"

"I'm talking about when I was a kid." Kotone briefly cut in. Matsuba swiveled his head back to her with a look of shock and confusion. She couldn't see his face, but she knew what he was feeling. That's what her intuition was telling her, anyway.

"...What...?" his voice came out as a quiet, shaken whisper.

"When I was a kid...you appeared in front of me and chased away a strange man, just like today. Somehow, it almost feels like fate that we met like this again." Kotone rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. To be honest, even she knew she sounded ridiculous.

"Oh, I can see something up ahead!" Kotone yelled in a sugary high voice. "Let's go! We're finally out!"

Breaking their hold, Kotone dashed off without turning back. Matsuba, still stunned, took his time to reach the exit.

_I should never have doubted him._

Kotone!" Asashinn shouted.

"Asashinn-san!" She called out.

"You're...okay?" Asashinn had been quite excited at her return, but was suddenly thrown into confusion as he grew closer to the brunette girl. "Kotone...?"

"I'm fine!" she cheerily replied. "Were you worried?"

"Still am." He replied almost instantly with concern.

"I-I see...Sorry," she stuttered. "Ah, l-let's go to my house. My mom is probably out with her-"

A soft pat on her head caused her to flinch. The pat turned into a light caress as it made its way to her cheeks and then her chin.

"A lady's tears are like a knife...Tell me, should I bleed in pain or pleasure?"

"Wha-what are you saying?" Kotone exclaimed. "Knock off with the jokes-"

"I may joke and tease, but I don't lie. Such a face...I'm worried, what's wrong Kotone-chan?"

Again, she felt extremely embarrassed. "It's embarrassing. I said some crazy things earlier to you guys and it hurts. I'm crying because I feel ridiculous. I keep saying things that I regret later. I feel...so, so stupid!"

She could no longer hold it in. The words just spewed out of her like a fountain.

"The words of a woman are like water. Like glass that mirror your true feelings. Do not fret, your words are clear and beautiful."

She couldn't believe this was happening. Asasshin was being nice and serious to her. It was so unusual that she was blushing.

"T-thanks."

"If you feel any better, let's get going. It looks like Matsu-chan just got here. Welcome back, Matsuchi!"

Kotone stiffened. She had just cried and Asashinn saw her. If she were to turn around now, Matsuba would see to.

"Ah!" She cried out unexpectedly. "We have to hurry! I-it's getting really dark. We need to get our stuff and head to my place before we really can't see anything!"

With her legs pulling her forward, Kotone rushed off towards the carriage. "This place gets dark really quick! Come on!"

The pair of men stood solidly in place.

"She cried," said Asashinn.

"I know," Matsuba responded, clearly.

"She said that she regrets them," continued Asashinn.

Matsuba connected his gaze with Asashinn. "It's already too late, now."

A smile formed on Asashinn's lips. "But it's better late than never, don't you agree?"

Lifting his gaze upwards, Matsuba studied the moon.

"Perhaps."

...

When they reached Kotone's home, they realized she was indeed right. Her mother was no where to be found.

"It's late, but do you want dinner? I can make you guys something light."

"No, no. That would be too presumptuous of us. Please, lady Kotone, enjoy the rest of your night. I'm sure you would like some time to relax. Bare of no mind."

"Um, alright..." Kotone felt somewhat let down. She actually wanted to make them feel welcome, or at least apologize and make up for her childish behavior. "...then, I'll prepare a room for you two!"

As she rushed off, Matsuba stopped her on the stairs.

"There's no need. We'll be fine as we are tonight."

"But you guys won't have anything to sleep on!"

"The couch is fine."

"But-!"

"He's right, Kotone-san! We'll be fine without accommodations. On the upside, you're living room is quite lovely!" Again, Asashinn was back to being Mr. Smiley.

On the other hand, Kotone was all frowns.

"I told you before didn't I?" Matsuba looked at her square in the eyes. "As you are now, what can you do for yourself? Worry about yourself first."

"Even so, I want to do something for you..." she mustered the courage to let it out. "Why won't you guys let me make it up to you?"

His eyes still locked with hers, Matsuba softly spoke. "You'll regret it."

Confusion ran through her head. Why did he always speak so ambiguously? The things he says sometimes just don't make sense to her.

"If you have anything else to say, then you should say it."

"I-I...I'll be in my room. If you need me," She paused, "just say a word and I'll be there."

"Thank you."

She didn't feel satisfied. Kotone stared at her ceiling for minutes without blinking. It was kind of creepy. She felt like she might have set a new record. Ah, but no one would know of course. Frowning, Kotone flopped onto her belly and buried her face into her blanket. Nothing in her room had changed. They were left neatly in place just as when she left it. Then again, she had barely been away for a few days and already she was back in the place she hated most. Of course she wouldn't feel satisfied.

Feeling restless, Kotone sat up and stared out her bedroom window and sighed. All the sleep she had prior to reaching her home kept her from falling asleep. It made her wonder how she fell asleep in the first place. She thought it was strange how whenever something happened, she would instantly fall asleep until night had fallen. The same was happening again...

….Again...

When was the first time?

A silhouette of a person could be seen a few feet from the front of the house. It made its way to the door, stumbling and bumbling for its key.

The outline was familiar, she realized.

She let out a gasp. Her mother came home and both Matsuba and Asashinn were in her living room. A big misunderstanding would ensue if she doesn't get down quick.

Kotone sprinted out of her room and downstairs, surprising both males present in her living room.

"Kotone? What's wrong?" asked Asashinn.

"I-uh, my mom!-"

The sound of a click sounded from the door. They turn their attention over to see the door knob twist open, revealing a middle aged woman and the figure of a man hidden behind.

"M-mom!" cried Kotone.

"Kotone?" shouted the shocked mother. "When did you-, who are these men?"

"Wait, it's not what it looks-, they're my friends- ah, t-they're staying over."

"Kotone, how dare you bring boys over, especially one's I've never met!"

"Just listen! They needed a place to stay for the night, so I-...why is he here?" Kotone asked, abruptly breaking her train of thought.

"Don't change the topic on me young woman!" Scolded her mother.

Kotone, wary, stared at the man behind her mother with intensity. Why didn't she see him when she was staring out the window? Her heart beat much faster than when she ran down now which has been happening quite a bit recently, but that was besides the point.

The man behind her mother was her mother's boyfriend. She had been seeing him for a while, but Kotone never could like the guy. She knew he was a violent man who treated her mother horribly, but she couldn't stop them from seeing each other. If only her mother could get over her father's death and find herself a better man than the one standing before her, maybe she wouldn't have turned out the way she did. But that was also beside the point. The fact that he was here now meant that her mother was going to suffer again tonight.

Her mother turned around, releasing a small cry.

"Honey!" she shouted, "What are you doing here?"

The man, her boyfriend, answered.

"I thought I'd keep you company tonight, but it looks like you have plenty..."

The man was slightly bald, and rugged looking. He peered at them pleasantly, but underneath, Kotone knew that he was just pretending.

"Good evening," he greeted. She felt an amazing pressure from him. It didn't feel right, she really hated the guy.

"Evening, good sir!" chatted the merry Asashinn. "Sorry for the intrusion, our presence must be quite the surprise for you and madam."

"No no, not at all..."

"Ah! Forgive me, I am Asashinn, sir. This is my good friend Matsuba. It is good to make your acquaintance."

"My thoughts exactly, although it is quite unexpected, please make yourself at home. Oh right, my hame is Bartic."

"But honey-!" cried Kotone's mom.

"It's fine if it's only for tonight, right Karane?"

Kotone's mother, Karane shifted uneasily at the presence of the two strangers. "I-I guess, but only for tonight."

"...Thanks," muttered Kotone spitefully.

Bartic only grinned. "Alright, now that that's settled, lets get to bed, shall we?"

Asashinn also returned the gesture.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, sir Bartic. It is about time that this day is...over."

Kotone found it odd how he dragged out the last word. He came off sort of twisted, in her opinion.

"So, we'll be upstairs if you need anything. Let's go, Karane."

"Ah, excuse me."

Matsuba spoke at last.

"Hm? What is it?" Bartic questioned.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you..."

"...I don't mind. Kara, you go on ahead."

"H-huh? O...oh, okay..." The woman timidly left their presence.

"Kotone," Asashinn called. "You too. You need to get your beauty sleep."

Kotone did not reply. She nodded and left knowing fairly well that they didn't want her to hear.

However, as she made her was pass Matsuba, a chill ran down her spine. She felt an unpleasant sensation crawl around her skin. She didn't know what to make out of it. Not of her feelings, her thoughts, nor the smile that crawled onto his lips.

Kotone could not help but think that this night could not possibly get any stranger.

...

Her eyes snapped open as a loud crash resounded her home. She jumped out of bed and followed the sound downstairs.

As she made her way to the living room, she was hit with an acid like smell. It resembled the smell of rusting metal, except fresh and overpowering.

In the middle of the room she saw two figures laying down blanketed in red ooze.

No, she took it back. It wasn't ooze, it was blood.

Her eyes bulged out of her sockets as she ran over to the bodies and nearly fell out when she discovered their identities.

They were no other than her guests.

"Ma-Matsu...ba...Asa-sashi-inn-" she stuttered, horrified at the sight.

She felt for their pulse. None.

No pulse, nor a living temperature.

They were as good as dead.

She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but a clasp around her neck suddenly crushed her voice. The pair of hands dragged her backwards across the floor and into the kitchen.

Upon release, she choked and gasped as the culprit revealed himself.

"Oh my, Kotone. Hehe, you're such a good girl..." the voice was deep and rough, almost like a dog. "I can't thank you enough. Hahaha..."

"W-why..."

He grabbed her top and yanked her up causing her to slam her arms against the counter.

"Delicious, oh you are all so delicious...I know...I know!"

His eyes were those of a deranged man, wide and red, pooling with insanity.

"Hahahaha! That man with the purple eyes. A pretty boy, ain't he? Thought he could mess with me! I showed him, I showed him what happens when you try to make a fool of me! What a bastard, thinking he could outsmart me...I fucking smashed his head! AHHAHAHA! And the weird guy, too. Thought they both could take me on, ahahah...hahahhah!"

The man was fucking crazy. He continued to cackle in a throaty voice, with eyes bugged out and veins protruding forth.

"….What the hell are you looking at? Huh? Answer me, bitch!"

Using his monstrous strength, he slammed her against the fridge.

"Can't talk? Fine!" He grinned at her with animosity.

"How about I rip your fucking throat out?"

With one hand binding her to the fridge, he brought the other to her throat.

"Scream while you still can."

"Bartic..." came a voice from stairway. "What's going on...? What's that smell?"

Lights flickered on and a garbled screech echoed within the house.

"W-what the hell is going on?"

Indeed, what is hell doing in her house?

"...Kara...ne... hehehe, don't you think it's time...for you to join...them?"

"N-no...no, no, NOOOO!" The woman ran away in hysterics. The mad man, in his frenzy found excitement at her panicked form. He dropped Kotone and ran after her mother instead.

Kotone wheezed for breath and ached in pain. It was horrifying, gruesome...inhuman.

All kinds of thoughts ran through her head, but she dismissed them when she heard her mother scream again.

"B-Bar-ti-tic...st...op!" she squealed.

"M-mom!" Kotone cried. The mad man laughed harder as he took pleasure in their cries. "L-let her go!" Kotone didn't know what brought her to do so, but she grabbed a vase and slammed it against the man.

It didn't even faze him. However, Kotone gained his utmost attention.

"Oh...I get it!" He jeered with a creepy smile. "You want me to kill you first! Okay, okay...how should I do it? You gained the right to choose your death! I'll let you decide, hahahaha."

"N-no..." she squeaked. Her voice quivered and came out almost inaudible.

I don't want to die...she thought.

"No? Fine, how about I pick for you?" Again, he had her in his hold.

His face squandered closely to hers, close enough she could feel his breath. It was the first time she noticed the disgusting stench and stains that covered him from head to toe.

Inhuman, was all she could think.

"How about I do this?"

Kotone let out a broken string of notes from her throat as the man bent her left arm back and snapped it.

"Ahhh, that was nice...what about this?"

He grabbed her other hand and twisted three of her fingers. Another raspy cry emitted from her throat as the tears came down like waterfall.

"So...fun!" Bartic's hoarse voice shook in ecstacy.

"S-stop..." came a weak and terrified voice.

"...Eh?"

"...Sto...stop!" the voice grew louder.

The man looked down and saw Kotone gasping in pain. It didn't come from her.

"My..m-my daughter...don't...hu...hurt her..."

"Oh...it was you...Kara."

"Kotone...don't hurt K-Kotone...!"

"Don't worry, Ka-chan, it will be your turn soon."

And then he proceeded to dismembering her other hand. Kotone let out another cry. "Should I do this to you too?"

"...No!" Her mother looked on in horror. This was not her boyfriend. He was a monster.

"K-Kotone!" she cried, helplessly.

Another crack resounded the room followed by shrill screams of agony.

"Ah...I'm getting bored of her. Should I kill her now?"

"Stop it!" Karane could no longer bare to watch her daughter. "Stop it, stop!"

But the mad man wouldn't listen. He placed both hands around her neck and proceeded to ring her like a rag doll, shaking her recklessly. She could snap at any moment.

"Let go of my daughter!"

The older woman, distraught ran head first towards the crazed man only to have her face smack into the man's fist. The man swung one of his arms at her, the impact sending her colliding into the stairs, her head leading the way.

A snap rang into their ears as Kotone's eyes forced open. The sound of a cuckoo clock clucking away at the strike of a new hour filled her mind with disgust at the uncanny timing.

No...

"Ah...I was gonna break your neck...but it looks like I broke her's instead...ehhh, how should I kill you now?"

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry.

Her mother...was dead.

"Oh, I know, I'll eat you alive, ehehehe...Aha, AhahAHAHAHA!"

She wanted to die...

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Eh?"

The sound of ripping flesh splattering against the surface rained into her ears and flooded her eyes.

The menacing look on Bartic's face swiped off and replaced with confusion.

"...Ah...? Hahhh...H-Huaaahhhhhh!" The confusion contorted into horror as he verified a hand protruding from his chest with a bloody lump in hand.

Kotone was dropped to the floor, struggling and doubling over in pain. Her broken bones stuck out underneath her skin like a larva waiting to hatch.

Bartic soon keeled over and dropped as limp as lifeless. No scream, no gasp, no sound at all.

"It looks like I made it in time..." said Matsuba looking over at the clock. "But it looks like...we screwed up, too."

"Ah...it can't be helped...Not even you could foresee this, what could we have done?" A voice suddenly sprouted from above Kotone. The shadow of a man was all she could make out, but it was undeniably the one and only...Asashinn. "Oh, dear...Karane-san died...that's too bad. And you didn't let him say his final words. You're pissed."

"I got tired of listening to him."

No...no way.

They were...alive?

"You're not done yet, Asashinn..." It was Matsuba, but why did he sound so cold?

Weren't they...killed?

Didn't they die?

A dull ringing rummaged inside her brain. Ah, again the painful ringing.

_...The truth._

What is the truth?

Even though her vision blurred from pain, she could tell they were fine and dandy.

"Ah, that's right, I'm not done."

A cold stick pressed against her throat.

"What about you? Do you have any last words?"

Kotone wanted to shout what the hell was going on, but the words would not come out.

"Gomen, ne, Koto-chin. You'll have to die with your regrets."

A sharp, coldness sliced across her neck and a red show began to play.

..._The truth...is..._

_..._

_**The man was dead. She knew there was no hope. The attendant laid splattered across the ground as messy as his blood.**_

_**Now, all that was left, was her.**_

_**"Ah... now that you got your target...Kotone-chan, be a good girl and come over here."**_

_**"She is your target?"**_

_**"And if she is?"**_

_**"That question does not require an answer. I would appreciate it if you could hurry up and finish your assignment."**_

_**"Quite hasty today aren't you, Matsuba-kun. Has a little steam been stuffing your head? Or perhaps the blood is making yours boil?"**_

_**"Again, that question does not require an answer. Make haste and be done with her."**_

_**"Ahahaha, oh matsu-matsu...look how frightened she is. You can lose a lot of fans because of those harsh words. A gentleman must always treat a lady with daint and care."**_

_**The blond's expression remained void, but sure enough there was a malicious glint in his violet irises.**_

_**Yet the grinning madman remained unfazed.**_

_**"I understand, Matsuba-kun, but what you ask for is a no can do."**_

_**"What do you mean,?" Matsuba's voice raised.**_

_**"It isn't her time yet, that's all..." Matsuba hardened his gaze on Asashinn who only carefreely smiled back.**_

_**"How can that be?" questioned the blonde.**_

_**"Shouldn't the question be when? For us, that is the only thing that matters. If it is, then one more day. 3AM, to be exact! However, until then, I ask you to be patient. It seems your next assignment coincides with mine. Oh! But let me tell you something interesting."**_

_**They were...they were talking about her death. She couldn't believe it.**_

_**"I'm running out of patience with you, Asashinn."**_

_**"Aw, don't be such a party pooper. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed."**_

_**"...Your targets about to run away."**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**The distracted Asashinn turned towards Kotone who managed enough strength to crawl away, but she didn't get far before he got a grip on her. "Kotone-san! I told to you come over, not run away!"**_

_**No way in hell would she listen, not when she saw him dragging the poor attendant and especially not after his partner killed the same man.**_

_**"You already knew she wouldn't listen."**_

_**"Ah! Why can't you just let me tease her for a bit?"**_

_**The blonde frowned, finally putting on a somewhat normal expression.**_

_**"Rather than that, tell me what it is you find so interesting, but if its classified information, I don't want to hear it."**_

_**"Hahah, you're as strict as always, Matsu-tan. As for the info, nope not classified info at all...or rather, there's a lack of it..."**_

_**There was a silent pause and a flux in their expressions.**_

_**"I see I got your attention. Kotone-chan's cause of death...isn't listed."**_

_**...What the hell is that suppose to mean? thought Kotone.**_

_**"...You're saying...they don't know how she will die..."**_

_**"Correct. My mission is to find out how her life will end and report back to the Records Keeper."**_

_**"I see. So all we have to do is be there when in happens."**_

_**"Yes, but as you can see, she heard everything!"**_

_**"It's not like you were trying to keep it secret."**_

_**"...Is it so hard for you to play along?"**_

_**"...Fine, but only this once. I admit I'm also curious."**_

_**"Hehehe, you hear that, Kotone-chi? Matsuba-san will play with us." A sly grin appeared on his face as his eyes twinkled in delight.**_

_**"Ah...that's right...you need to play too."**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**...**

**Anyone else think this is long? Well, at least it took me a long time.**

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. Kotone's Welcome

**A/N: Hey guys, not much to say except enjoy! Also, there are a few notes I'd like you to read at then end.**

* * *

><p><em>...Cold.<em>

Her body instantly grew numb. Her breath hitched in her throat, ragged and destroyed

_...Fear._

It had crippled her, allowing such defenselessness.

_...Wet._

She couldn't feel it, but she could see the spillage raining down her shirt.

_...Regret._

And she did, from a view point of three feet away.

It was a clean cut, her head flew off effortlessly followed by a beautiful red spray.

Her eyes remained open as it fell near her feet, her body dropping soon after.

But even with her eyes wide open, her vision came to nothing.

* * *

><p>Gasp!<p>

Kotone wheezed, pulling herself up from the bed. Her immediate surrounding did not register in her head. It was a decent sized room with no added touch, just a bed surrounded by white walls. The new scenery only brought on confusion and awareness as her eyes fell upon an eerily familiar silhouette. Fortunately, he seemed to be outside of her room, a wall of glass separating them with a suitable distance. Unfortunately, she seemed to be trapped in said room, like a doll or experiment.

Turning away, she remembered her 'end' and shivered. Her body shook and her breath remained tattered. Using her hands, she clumsily felt for the cut around her neck.

Impossible.

Just like it had always been, her head was still over her shoulder and her neck free of any marring.

_'This can't be...a dream?'_

No, she shook her head. Impossible.

But that word...made no sense at all.

"Oh, what a delightful, surprise!"

Came a voice. It was light and fuzzy due to the glass vibrating.

Kotone cringed.

"Well, maybe not a surprise. I knew it. I told him so. Now I can actually tell him so again."

The girl did not share in his delight. She remained muted, stunned, confused.

Her lips were tightly sealed, keeping her from screaming insanity. She knew even if she did no one would help her.

She didn't dare look up at him right now, because every time she did, he hovered above her smiling with signs of a twisted obsession.

In any case, she had no power, not even to speak.

"Koto-chin, please don't give me the silent treatment! I know that you have questions, but you'll understand soon! I promise! Oh, but you can't trust me..."

His last words as always were soft and elongated, purposely done to scare her, maybe even haunt her.

"Could it be that you are scared? Hmm, that's right, that's how it should be. Don't worry, what you are feeling is perfectly normal!"

Kotone's eyes were still on her lap, not bothering to raise her head.

What was the meaning of this? Kotone could not get a clue.

"Such a sad look, oh dear...I would love to help you, but you see...that isn't my task, or should say...my task has already ended."

A brief chuckle could be heard from him and it only made her shrink further in fear. She grasped at the tips of her hair and yanked it, pain spreading like fire.

Not a dream.

As time went by, the silence grew. Asashinn had not spoken for what seemed like an eternity causing Kotone to glance up in curiosity.

The glass window had fogged and he was no longer in view, but strange characters had appeared on it. Silent strokes continued to fill the glass and soon completed a message.

_Knock. Knock._

The door creaked open revealing another man.

"It's time," said the person. "I apologize for the long wait. Our Commander is ready to see you now."

_Commander?_ She wondered_ 'So they take orders from someone else? Is this some secret society?'_

She shuddered at her planned death.

_'What do they want with me?'_

As she left the room, she noted that Asashinn had disappeared from the window side.

Kotone found herself particularly glad to be away from him at last, fear vanishing with his leave. Oddly, the message was still viewable.

'_Best of Luck, My Lady.'_

* * *

><p>As they made their way through the halls, Kotone noted the stunningly bright lights that lit their path, but no matter how bright it was, there seemed to be an everlasting darkness.<p>

Soon she was lead out of the room and into a more splendid room. There was a desk, probably an office of sorts. In any case, the only thing that really mattered to her was the fact that she was alive and walking.

The question now would be for how long?

"The Commander requires that we attend to you immediately." Said the stranger. Kotone finally gave in to her curiosity and glanced up at him. He had shoulder length red hair and cold silver eyes. His voice was also low and brisk. She could tell that he was one of the lesser friendly creeps in this weird sanctum."I suggest you do not speak until permitted. Any action of hostility or malice will be seen as a threat, therefore I will not hesitate to act upon the duty given to me. I have fairly warned you. Do not try a thing...I WILL terminate you."

With that, the man walked back outside where she could hear small chattering voices. Giving up on listening, she looked at her hands, shocked. Her wrists were bound by a glowing rope.

What was she, a prisoner? And when did they get there?

A brief minute later, the door reopened and two men entered, one she knew and the other she didn't. She cast her eyes down the moment she spotted Matsuba. It was hard for her to forget that just recently he had betrayed her along with Asashinn, but she also had to remember that they were never really on her side. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she really knew them or not.

"Excuse me for suddenly calling you in, Lyracle-san. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. We all do when we first get here. I also apologize for binding your hands, it is for security measures."

Kotone briefly glanced at her hands before arching a brow questioningly. For a while now she had realized that they may have known about her for some time. It bugged her that they knew who she was and even more so because it had been a while since any one had called her by her family name since it had been a bad topic for years. All it served was as a cold reminder of the hurt she felt when her family tore apart.

"We?"

She stared hard at the man who entered the room. He was handsome and by the looks of it, a bit older. He wore his red hair sleeked back into angled spikes with a single, thick strand of hair slanted across his forehead.

"Do not fret and be at ease. We have no reason to harm you less you give us reason to, but I'm sure there should be no need."

Kotone could imagine herself rolling her eyes. More harm had been done to her surely and now even her hands were bound.

Still, his expression remained quite neutral. It wasn't cruel or intimidating, but she could not find it in herself to relax.

"I advice you to take a seat, this may take a while. My name is Wataru Knightlance. I'm the Commander of the E.N.D. unit, Entity of Night Desistance. I'll explain that to you in a minute. You want to know where you are and why you are alive, correct?"

Kotone slowly nodded.

"You are now in a realm called the Solace Sanctum. You are here because you are special."

"What do you mean, special?" It explained nothing! "What is special suppose to mean if there are more of us?"

Kotone amazed herself when she heard her own voice. The way her words blundered out was evidence that she had less control of herself than she hoped and at the Commander of all people.

"We of the END are beings that were...once human, if you may."

But he did not show any signs of surprise or even slight remorse. In fact, his face was as blank as Matsuba's whom she had almost forgotten was standing beside her.

"Yes, your confusion is understandable. It may be hard to take in as how your current situation seems. The thing is...your situation isn't as it seems."

This only added on to her confusion.

"Kotone Lyracle is dead and that is why you are here, in Solace Sanctum. Welcome to the land of the dead."

Her eyes popped open wide and ungraceful. Her mouth flapped like that of a dying fish.

It couldn't be could it?

She was standing right here!

"Which is the reason why I have Mirai no Yume-san here to explain it in detail as he was around in event."

Kotone glanced toward Matsuba assuming him to be the aforementioned man.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke.

"As duty details, Asashinn of the END unit was given his recent mission, observe and record the death of Kotone Lyracle. In rare cases, in the event that time of death is exceeded, permission to act may be invoked. The soul must always be collected before a morph."

"What happened?" questioned Wataru easily. Of course that was only because he fully understood the situation. Kotone on the other hand was dubious of everything that spilled out of their mouths.

"Kotone Lyracle surpassed the written time, therefore Asashinn took measures to ensure that her soul be harvested."

"Please explain the choice of death and her placement in our realm."

Matsuba turned toward Kotone who had not said a word finding her baffled.

"You were beheaded. It was a quick and swift action to ensure the least amount of suffering. You are here now because your soul has the requirements to become a member of the END. We did not choose you, nor were you given a choice."

"I'm afraid I do not follow. What is that suppose to mean?" she questioned.

"Just like you...we died," expressed Wataru, his hands whimsically shooting around gestures, "but unlike most souls, we stay and maintain ourselves. We have physical bodies, feelings just like when we were alive. You can even say we transcend death!

"Only a few souls, though, which make you special, makes us special. However, there's a lot more to it than that. For now, let's have Mirai no Yume-san give you the details of what we of END do."

Signaling with his gaze, Wataru allowed Matsuba to further elaborate.

"When someone dies, it's because their soul expires and it is our job to see through that it does so properly. Following the cycle of life and death, the soul after death must make it back to Solace Sanctum to be reborn. The exceptions are us with a life after death. Here at END, we call ourselves Crypters, like giving a body a burial, we give the soul salvation, only it is to a place that has long since been decided, in which it returns to whence it came. I believe an easier way is to think of us as Grim Reapers. Keep in mind that that is only one of the images for us."

"Thank you Mirai no Yume-san, however Lyracle-san should still be in a haze, so bear in mind that a deeper explanation may be in need. You have permission to announce classified information otherwise aught to be withheld from outside parties."

The look on Matsuba's face remained the same. She could tell from Wataru's words that he was chewing him out for something, but from the looks of it, they paid no mind at all as to what the consequence may be. It was as if they already knew what the other was thinking or perhaps they really did.

Kotone snapped out of her reverie the second Matsuba's smooth voice dripped into her ear. It was almost impossible not to drown in his words, even if they weren't kind.

"As per assignment, each Crypter has an objective or target. I was charged with the duty to eliminate a host-a human body that is taken by a morph. A Morph is creature that stems from a twisted soul. It loses what little humanity it has and 'morphs' into something disfigured. Because of feelings of lost, it craves to be human again so they attack humans and feed on the soul, eventually leaving an empty shell ready for the taking. The first target was in Violet City, where we chanced upon each other. If you remember the bellhopper so to speak."

Whether or not this were a horrific joke or an outstandingly twisted truth, Kotone found either hard to take in. Sure she got the gist of it, but it still refused to sit well with her.

"Second was...the left over flesh of an ingrate found in yours truly," Matsuba spoke dryly and bluntly. Although Kotone never liked Bartic, there was something in the way that Matsuba addressed him that left her chilled and spine tingling with fear. He did not even try to suppress his obvious dislike.

"Asashinn, however was tasked to oversee your death." Matsuba continued, "Every death according to our intel provides a time, place, and cause of death. Yours however is indeed strange. Time and place were marked, but there was not a clue as to how you would be undone."

Kotone gulped. She also couldn't quite stomach the ongoing talk about her death.

"Your case is rare, hardly any soul is ever incomplete," said Wataru.

"My soul is incomplete?" she questioned unbelieving. She swore she misheard them. "What's going to happen?"

"Who knows? Fate is out of our hands, but whatever its plan was for you has clearly been distorted. There is no proof that your soul is incomplete, but there has been an instance similar to yours involving one we can deduce from. The result was horrendous and judging from that, the same can happen again, but the future is not yet set. Especially with you. We can only see as far as our knowledge compels us, well most of us anyway," shrugged Wataru as Kotone's jaw dropped. There was a small exchange she caught between the two men, something empowered with secrecy that she would likely not find out any time soon. "We want to ensure the safety of all presences, which is also why we have you here."

With her bound hands clutched to her chest, she prayed that there was some way to escape, or just grant her mercy.

"What happens to me now?" She finally asked, fear lingering in the back of her throat.

All attention went to Wataru as he folded his arms and shut his wary eyes in contemplation. The long seconds only further disquieted Kotone's mind.

"It depends on you." He finally spoke. "If you are a threat, we eliminate you, if you are useful, we will compensate you accordingly."

A small smile managed on his lip, he briefly paused to allow them to soak in the worlds of info and decree.

Not a moment's waste, the smile dissolved, replaced by an ever knowing stare, Wataru pressed further into the abominable subject.

"I can tell you this as a warning for your sake."

Had Kotone never witnessed the numerous deaths and farfetched fear, she would say that this moment would be the most agonizing wait ever. She could detect the miniscule drop in his voice, almost threateningly.

"Theoretically...it has already started before you were even aware or any of us for that matter. Your incomplete soul caused a phenomena...your mother was not suppose to die."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**A/N: I just wanted to say a few things. I recently gave characters last names. Kotone's is Lyracle because her english counterpart is named 'Lyra' and I just added the -cle to make it sound like an actual name. **

**Wataru = Lance... Wataru is his japanese name. Like with Kotone, I used his english name as part of his last name, thus Knightlance.**

**Matsuba = Morty. I haven't reallly decided on a last name, but for now he does have a title. "Mirai no Yume" i believe roughly translates to "Dreams of the Future" **


End file.
